The Pittsburgh MIDAS Center of Excellence is committed to educate and train professionals from multiple fields of study, cultural backgrounds, diverse scientific fields and educational backgrounds, including diverse economic, physical and mental capablities, in infectous disease modeling and it's broader impacts to public health of the nation. To meet the nation's need for a prepared diverse workforce in computational modeling and simulation of infectious diseases we will continue to focus on preparing creative investigators with technical and professional skills that include cross-training in modeling, infectious disease dynamics, public health, public policy and key issues in responsible conduct of science relevant to the MIDAS endavor. The Core will work collaboratively with all members of the Pittsburgh Center of Excellence, the national MIDAS network community, and other external communities - including those who traditionally do not see themselves as modelers. The important challenge and the gap that this training, outreach and diversity plan will address is to ensure the development of a future workforce of diverse individuals, including women and underrepresented minorities, who are ready to meet the needs of this highly integrative, trans-disciplinary, fast-moving and rapidly evolving field of research. Utilizing the broad expertise of the the MIDAS-3 faculty and innovative career development resources at the University of Pittsburgh a series of three objectives will be addressed: 1) empower emerging professionals in MIDAS-related fields to communicate across disciplines via interdisciplinary mentoring and hands on research expereinces; 2) communicate the knowledge base of this dynamic, cross-disciplinary field by providing integrative coursework, webinars, workshops and conferences; 3) attract and promote development of the next generation of future-oriented leaders in computational modeling and simluation of public health issues from diverse communities across the nation. Leadershop of the core will be provided by an experience expert in graduate education and career development, an advisory team, regularly scheduled meetings with the PI (Donald S. Burke) and evaluation of each objective outcome appropriatey housed in the Graduate School of Public Health.